


Call Me By Your Name 2

by alyssa146



Series: CMBYN [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 1998, 90s music, All kinds of sex, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Big Gay Love Story, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dirty Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FIx It, Fluff and Smut, France - Freeform, Genius Jared, Heartbreak, Hurt Jared, Hurt Jensen, Jared is 20, Jensen is 28, Love Confessions, M/M, Older Jensen, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Protective Jensen, Slow Dancing, The 90s, Top Jensen Ackles, True Love, Young Jared Padalecki, supportive parents, yes angst because I am me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: It's been 3 years since Jensen left on that train and Jared hasn't heard from him since. But it's 1998 and he's 20 now and there's a summer guest coming to stay, but this one he knows.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trash and I couldn't wait to start posting!

3 years later

The seasons had changed, heartbreak had come more than once from my side and I had grown.

I hadn’t heard from Jensen since that day he said he was getting married. He had called since then, sent an invite to the wedding they had the following spring and my parents went but I couldn’t. I knew there was a chance I had hurt him and I hoped I had the way he did me.

Since I had turned 20 I had fallen in infatuation with another man, I didn’t love him but I thought that I could. He was a nice enough man, he was sweet and kind and handsome in a way Jensen wasn’t. But months into the relationship I realized I was still holding onto those green eyes and thus ended whatever it was we had.

Jensen was never mine; I realized that but losing him broke my heart. When he went home he took a piece of me with him and I wasn’t sure it would ever return to its rightful owner.

Missing him came in waves and often left me drowning.

I had once wanted to go to university in America and meeting Jensen heightened that thought. I was fluent in many languages and the States appealed to me. But the thought of running into Jensen, how likely that might be, my mind changed quickly. So now I attended Pierre-and-Marie-Curie University where I studied music and English and yearned one day to become a pianist or a writer, whichever came first my father joked.

I loved Paris but every time I walked down the streets, down the dark canal Jensen and I had floated down memories haunted me and echoed laughs filled my head, the vision of us filling my eyes and it burned.

With one more year left I returned home for the summer, jumping from the taxi with a wide smile and dropped my bags as my parents came floating out their arms already open and waiting for me.

My mother pulled me in her arms and I melted as her hair caressed my cheek and soothed me like I was a child “ah mon amour, mon petit garcon est de retour!”

I laughed against her neck and pressed a kiss there before turning to my father who held me as though he hadn’t seen me in years, but my father always greeted people like that. With an underlining passion and genuine kindness.

I grinned as he kissed my cheeks and called our housekeeper to take my bags “so did I miss anything?”

My mother brushed my hair back as we walked inside and I breathed in the fresh air of home “not quite my love but our summer guest has arrived early.” 

There had been many summer guests since Jensen, one had even been a woman and they had all been nice, still older than I and brilliant but nothing in comparison to him. There had been one many that came the summer after him with eyes as blue as the sky and hair as dark as coal. He had a wonderful smile, his teeth gleaming beneath the peach trees and he had been nice to me. He stared too much and wanted something from me I wasn’t willing to give ending the summer with nothing being spoken from either of us. But they always came in July.

My eyes widened in surprise and I turned to my father who was looking at the ground and shuffling his loafers on the gravel “but it’s only May? I didn’t think you were even having a student this summer you told me you couldn’t pick, that you thought they were all exceptional.”

My father cleared his throat and looked up at me and sighed and immediately I knew something was wrong. When my father is upset or concerned he gets this look in his eyes, the light dulls and his eyes narrow like he’s trying to see into your soul.

“You know this guest… he called a month ago and mentioned he might return, he showed up last week.”

I turned slowly to look inside the house and let out a shaky breath as for the first time I smelled something different. Something spicy and soft. Something I had smelled before.

Was she in there with him? Did he come alone? Did he bring a family with him? Was it even him?

And then almost out of the shadows he came. His hair was shorter and cropped on the side, he was wearing a baggy blue button up and khaki shorts, his freckles seemed more intense on his tan skin and his eyes twinkled.

And I couldn’t breathe. I could feel my mother looking at me, her intense gaze set on mine as if trying to find out if I would run or not. My stomach clenched and twisted in a violent way that had me cringing in pain. My throat closed up as a scream set inside it and all my breath rushed out leaving me empty.

He smiled timidly and took a step forward and my eyes skimmed down to his hand he held out…no ring. My mind rushed and swirled as he intoxicated me, my brain moving in different places as I wondered what this meant.

I looked back up to his hesitant eyes and wilted at the creases that once caused me pleasure now caused me heartache.

“Jared.”

As if all the sound flew back into my body I let out a broken cry and shook my head rapidly, a headache sprouting instantly and I took a slow step backwards my eyes on him before I turned and ran out the door into the summer heat, ignoring the calls behind me.

I ran past the peach trees that stood in my way, past the small stream and all the way to the berm hidden in the woods and fell to my knees as a flood escaped from my eyes.

As if a dam had broken waves of tears flowed from my eyes and down my cheeks, the water seeming to seep from everywhere as I cried into the lush grass, pulling it beneath my fingers and then growing angry when it reminded me of his eyes.

3 years I had spent alone coming to terms with never seeing him again. 3 years of wondering where he was. 3 years of thinking he had moved on and I would have to as well.

3 years and—

“Jared.”

I closed my eyes tight and shook my head, my hands coming up to hold my ears. Maybe if I didn’t turn around, he would leave, disappear like he was never there.

“Jensen, will you not look at me? Please.”

My hand lowered and my tears waned as I turned around with irritation flowing through my veins as I rounded on him making him step back and sigh at the look I knew he found in my eyes “don’t call me that…that’s not my name.”

His eyes fell and sadness filled in them and I wanted nothing more than to wipe it from his face and tell him I loved him that I missed him I did, that it was hard being without him. But I also wanted to hurt him, to reprimand him for leaving me, for moving on without me while I waited forlornly.

He had not changed, these 3 years, now 28 and fully a man and he still looked no older than 25 and I felt 17 watching him leave on that train without me. 

“Where is she?”

“Who?”

I sighed and realized we had resorted into this game, a game I wanted no part of “your wife. You know the one you left me for.”

He looked down at his empty hand as if for the first time realizing there was nothing there “it didn’t work out…we separated last year. I didn’t love her…not like I love you Jared I could never love anyone the way I love you. “

My face crumbled and I scoffed and gave him a forged smile “I remember every word you told me I can’t stop thinking about you, everything you ever said to me. And it was nothing; it meant nothing to you because you left me. So fuck you Jensen you don’t get to come back here and tell me you loved me, that you missed me because I waited for you, I waited 3 years for you to just call me on the phone and tell me you needed me, that you made a mistake, that you want me and you didn’t!”

I took in a shaky breath and ran my fingers through my messy hair “I don’t think you understand. I would have dropped everything for you; I would have thrown my life away just to hear you say that you choose me.”  
I watched as he looked down at the ground, his eyes blending with the grass and he wiped roughly at his face and I didn’t know what else to say .


	2. Come back to me

I went to sleep that night with an ache in my heart, tears streaming down my face, sob after sob. Biting down on my lip trying not to make noise to wake you just across the way but I couldn’t stop. I couldn’t stop. It hurts, you hurt so much.

I had imagined many times what it would be like to see him again. Would we fall into each other’s arms like you had never left? Would we turn away from another like strangers and pretend we didn’t exist? Would I see you with your family, your children blonde just like you and pass by like old friends?

I wasn’t prepared for the hurt I would feel at seeing him again; they had been dreams, made of tales but the real thing hurt so much more.

I thought these 3 years apart would change me and they had. When he left I was different. The house was the same, my parents were the same, the peach trees were the same but I wasn’t. And even now 20 years old I still love books, and music, dancing, and swimming in the stream but I can’t walk down the cobble streets of Paris alone. I can’t walk inside the room where we made love for the first time, my old room now anyone’s room.

I can’t play Bach.

And now you’re here and I want to do it all over again.

I wanted to be angry at my parents. I wanted to ask them why they didn’t tell me, that if they had I might not have come home. I would have spent my summer cooped up in my apartment and listened as they played music outside my window and dreamed about the summer of 1995 and held onto the good memories I had.

But I said nothing. The next morning at breakfast I listened as my parents asked Jensen about his career and what he was doing.

“I actually live in LA now I um got a job at the hospital there…I also teach some seminars every once in a while about human anatomy.”

My father laughed and smiled like he was pleased he had rubbed off on Jensen and rubbed his shoulder before looking to me as if I would have some sort of input with what had been said. But I didn’t so I turned my attention back to my grapefruit and ate in silence even as Jensen stared at me, disappointed I had nothing to say.

“And your wife? Have you two thought about a family?”

I wavered, my spoon stopping halfway to my mouth and clattering against the plate shattering the tension and I blushed as Jensen stared at me in worry, his eyes never leaving mine as he answered “actually were divorced.”

My mother made a noise and clicked her tongue in apology “I’m sorry hard it might be but sometimes these things happen, they made you a better person maybe you two just weren’t meant to be.”

I knew now that the conversation had taken a turn. We were no longer talking about Jensen and his wife.

I tossed my napkin and stood up and excused myself and hastily made my way back to my room where I locked the door and threw open the window and leaned out of it with my eyes closed as I gulped in the fresh air.

“He won’t speak to me.”

My eyes opened as Jensen’s voice floated in through the window as he and my parents still talked from the patio.

“It’s been hard for him. Jared feels so much, more than the ordinary person and that what makes him wonderful. His been hurt, you have to give him time to heal. These 3 years haven’t been kind.”

“Is there… I mean is there someone else? I won’t lie to you Mr. Padalecki I came back here in hopes of winning him back, of telling him what a complete idiot I am and I guess I thought maybe he would be happy to see me that we would skip over the last month we were together and the pain I caused him , foolish I know. But if there is someone else, someone else who makes him happy I wouldn’t want to take that from him. He deserves happiness.”

I gulped and leaned back in the window and rubbed at my cheeks as the heat overtook them. I wanted to yell at him that no there was no one else, wasn’t even when there was, that it was only him and would always been him whether I wanted it or not. I wanted to tell him to force me, skim past my hurt and reach deep down and make me come to you.

“There is no one, not that I am aware of. Once there was last year I think when he tried to give himself to someone else but he couldn’t. You have stayed with him, haunted him from afar I’m afraid.”

There were no more voices as the chair squeaked across the patio and signaled the end of the discussion and I wondered if my parents had left him. Was he sitting there thinking of me, of the agony he caused me? Did he blame himself for taking me with him unknowingly in his pocket? 

I could hear the creaking outside my door and I held my breath. Maybe he wouldn’t knock; maybe he thought I was somewhere else, maybe wading in the creek. If he didn’t come to that door I would be fine, I could suck it up, and I could pretend there was someone else.

But if he did there was no going back. My heart would flood like a gate being let open for the first time and I would forever be attached to him obligated to let him have my heart, his name haunting me like a ghost.

“Jared?”

I made a noise of desperation, the hope now washing away as he knocked softly “Please just open the door…let me talk to you, let me look at you.”

I wanted to throw something at him, to yell at him to go away and never come back, tell him he shouldn’t have come I would be better off without him but we both would know the lie I would have told.

On auto pilot I moved and opened the door and let him back in, his existence taking my breath away and taking it for his own like he had done once before.

He looked me over silently, like he was analyzing me, searching for something he hadn’t seen before and I wanted to shield myself.

He shook his head like he was talking himself out of something and locked eyes with me “I missed you. I was selfish and I left, I lied to you but I never used you. That summer was the best time of my life and I will never regret it, regret you. I left because you were only 17 and I thought I was helping you by giving you a chance to find someone you could be with. I wanted to stay, I almost did when you cried that day but Jared my Jared you were too pure for me. You were young and innocent and I ruined you. So yes I went home and I married her in falsehood, I think she knew even then I didn’t love her. But it had been planned and my family they…they don’t believe in this lifestyle they thought I was sick and maybe I am but I’m sick for you.”

I hid my face from view as my heart swelled, a sob leaving my throat as I folded into myself and blinked the tears that blurred my vision. And there he stood in that blurry haze all tall and intimidating like so many years ago. His eyes were tired but they held hope as they watched me. Any will I had, any punishment I wanted to lay on him was gone.

I took in a gasping breath and suddenly I could breathe again, like I had broken through the surface of pain I had been swimming in. I flung myself in his arms like I did the first night we kissed and I felt like I was home. The earth was calm there was no sound as I buried myself within him as I always wanted to do. He shuddered against me and breathed deeply as his arms held my wait and he pressed his lips to my temple and then to my cheek and I savored the burn of his unshaven face. 

He braced my face in his hands and kissed my lips, the chapness of his lips soothing against mine and I wanted to cry all over again.

“Please,” I whispered against his lips. “Please don’t leave me again…I don’t think I could survive it.”

He closed his eyes tight and squeezed me so hard I thought I might combust, and I would welcome it “never.”


	3. Crash Into Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! It's finals week and oh dear lord I have had so much to do! But I hope you enjoy!

The light from the moon trickled in through white curtains, a cool breeze followed by it as I laid in Jensen’s arms my cheek burrowed on his chest and his warm arms tight around my waist.

I lifted my hand and ran my fingers through the small patch of hair on his chest and a soft smile caught my lips as I leaned up on my elbow “I love you.”

Jensen smiled and looked down at me and brushed my bangs back “I love you…I missed you so much I couldn’t breathe.”

I pursed my lips and bent my head and kissed his chest “when you left…I mean what happened when you went home?   
Who was she?”

Jensen made a face and sighed “I don’t want to—“

“I don’t either but we have to Jensen I have to know…or it’ll kill me.”

He sighed deeply and dropped his arm “I didn’t want to leave…I wasn’t going to leave. That night that we made love for the first time I watched you sleep. I thought to myself I have never seen anything more beautiful than this why would I want to leave it? And I told myself I wasn’t going to forget medical school, forget everything. But then I remembered that I had her at home. And I want you to know Jared that while I was here her and I were not together, we’ve been on and off for a couple years and she hated the idea of me travelling so we ended it. But I knew she was expecting me back and so was my family and I owed them all an explanation.” 

Jensen sat up slightly and looked me in the eye “I was going to come back. I had it all planned out but then my father he…well he threatened me. He told me he had spoken to her parents and if I didn’t marry her like they had planned well he would cut me off. Now it wouldn’t matter, I would have laughed in his face but I was young Jared I was in college I couldn’t afford to be cut off. So I married her. I hated her. We slept in separate beds and I never touched her. Finally she told me she wanted a divorce and I knew this was my chance to come back to you. You were so young Jared I wanted you to have more than just me.”

I closed my eyes before moving to straddle his legs, my hands coming to frame his face. I kissed his neck and shoulder and felt faint with how much I loved him. “I don’t blame you I just wish you would have told me sooner and saved me so much heartbreak… though I doubt it would have mattered much. I love you Jensen and I choose you as long as you choose me.”

A smile, a real smile sprouted on his face the wrinkles appearing and it made my heart weaken at the beautiful sight. I let out a noise of content and pressed myself down and stuck my cheek to his chest and burrowed in his hold. 

 

I didn’t ask what he would do now. 

Would he stay?

Would he leave me once again curled up and alone?

A smile graced my lips as I watched him in my father’s sitting room with a book on Greek lore in his hands and a enraptured look on his face.

My father was happy for us.

He told me he knew everything would work out; that when Jensen called him and asked him to come back he had been hesitant no matter how much he liked Jensen. He told him if he had planned on coming with his wife then no he wasn’t allowed to visit and I melted.

I would forever be grateful to my parents and their undying love and sympathy. I knew not many parents would accept what I was going through much like Jensen’s. How did I get so lucky?

Jensen smiled once he noticed me and sat his book down and held out a hand. I looked down and blushed before laying my own hand in his and allowing myself to be pulled forward to sit in his lap much like a child and I realized how many times we sat like this, him holding me like a child and feeding into me. 

“You know in Greek you don’t really say I miss you? You say λείπεις από μένα which means you are missing from me. You know Zeus said originally he made humans to have four arms and four legs but he split them up to be—“

“Soulmates,” I finished with a cheeky smile “you’re not the only brilliant one you know?”

He rolled his eyes with a smirk and tightened his hold on me and looked out the window as the sun went down a distant memory on his face “wanna go dancing?”

We walked down the beach and paused as the wave of music hit us and flashbacks filled my head. 

“I haven’t been here since…well since you.”

He raised a brow and gave me a look “why not? You love to dance.”

“Not without you I don’t.”

He pushed me forward onto the floor just as a slow beat song thumped from the speakers. He wrapped his arms around my waist like he did years ago and pulled me tight to him, so tight I wasn’t sure where our bodies detached.

I hummed softly and let my body feel as we swayed to the music, our bodies attached and molded into each other in perfect harmony.

I tipped my head back as soft lips trailed down my neck and sucked lightly at my collarbone. I glanced around nervously as a fire loaded in the put of my stomach the desire becoming overwhelming.

I gulped and gripped his shoulders tight as his big hands smoothed down my back and gripped my ass and clutched me to him causing a gasp to leave my body and my knees to shake.

I felt helpless but in a way I craved. I wanted to be weak for him, I wanted him to hold me, to care for me, to breathe me in. I almost forgot the way his lips felt against mine, or how perfectly our bodies fit together. I almost forgot how he would look at me before falling asleep. He’s the music in the air, the salt in the sea. He’s everything from how black he likes his coffee to the freckles on his face and the crinkles by his eyes.

And suddenly none of it mattered. It didn’t matter how hurt I had been or how angry I was for him leaving me. It wasn’t about what he did or didn’t do. It was about who he was and how much I loved the man before me with his vibrant eyes and messy hair that I wanted to bury my fingers in. it was about the love he gave me the beautiful and pure love he gave me. It was consuming and breathtaking it was every dream you hear about every book you’ve read all wrapped into him. It was him. It was perfect.


	4. Pushing Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long :) I've been super busy with Christmas and the New Year so much to do! But here's a chapter enjoy!  
> I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year!

The next morning, I woke up to a stinging back and aching body. I lifted my head from Jensen’s arm and turned toward the window we forgot to shut when we came in wrapped around each other last night.

The white curtains were blowing from the slight breeze and the sun was high in the sky the heat burning through the window. I winced and looked back down at Jensen.

He was lying on his back, his mouth half open and seemed completely content. I looked down at my own self and gasped at the bruises covering my neck and chest. I jumped from the bed and my knees buckled as I walked to the mirror standing against the wall and looked myself over.

Dark bruises littered my neck and upper chest and revolt filled my body. All the times Jensen and I had made love it had never been rough enough to cause harm. My mind was still fuzzy with memories from last night. I wasn’t drunk I know that, intoxicated off him maybe.

I looked back at the bed where Jensen laid rumpled in the sheets and I frowned in thought before sneaking over and slipping some clothes on and leaving the room to find my mother.

I found her on the back patio helping Jenny, our housekeeper arranging the table for breakfast. When she saw me, she gasped in worry and hurried over to me, her hands smoothing over my bruised body “my God what happened to you?”

Tears stung my eyes and I sniffed “Jensen— “

Her beautiful face darkened and she looked up to my window and I shook my head and grabbed her shoulders “he didn’t…he didn’t hit me or anything. Last night we… well we,” I blushed and looked down and she made a noise and sat me down “right.”

She brushed my hair back “I’m assuming last night was something different?”

I nodded “I don’t remember much honestly I just I remember we were so intoxicated by each other and I felt drunk but I wasn’t and we well I guess go lost in the passion and I woke up to this. How am I supposed to feel about this? I mean our lovemaking literally caused me harm.”

She cooed and smiled “aw honey I know your confused and frightened by the way your body reacts but he loves you he would never intentionally hurt you— “

“No, I know that I’m just not used to this I mean those other times were sweet and he was gentle and last night being nothing like that. He was rough and ruthless I’ve never seen that side of him before.”

I rubbed the bruise on my arm, flashes of a rough grip holding me tight running through my mind. I cleared my throat and lowered my arm and looked up to the ceiling that creaked signaling Jensen’s rousing.

I backed up as I bit my lip and peeked over my shoulder “I’m going to the river…don’t tell him please.”

My mother gave me a look “Jared I don’t think— “

“I won’t be long please mama I just need to think.” I gave her a pleading look and she sighed and waved her hand allowing me to turn and run out the back door. 

The rushing of the creek soothed me as I sat down on the cool grass that I had been on just a couple days before in a similar situation, my heart full of confusion. I sighed deeply and dipped my hand in the cold water and splashed my face with it.

I couldn’t remember much from the night before, just flashes of rough touches and harsh breaths running through my mind reminding me of the crassness of our heated passion.  
I leaned back on the grass and laid down and gazed up at the clear blue sky in silent pleading. Would I end it here? No, I couldn’t I had just gotten him back, finally had him in my arms again so why was I so bothered by this?

Before our love making had been passionate but also slow and loving, always tender but last night was nothing like those moments. It was rough and desperate and I had the bruises to prove it.

Was that it? I had visible reminders and before I had nothing? Was I bothered because I still wasn’t sure whether he would stay or leave? And this time I had something to stare back at me when he would walk away?

A broken sob welled in my throat providing me with my answer. I didn’t want to go back to the house and face him. I was tired of talking, tired of working through the problems, of worrying.

I just wanted things to be like they had before. I didn’t want to worry whether or not he would stay, I didn’t want to cry or beg him not to leave me. I just wanted him to want me.  
I wanted him to choose me.

When I got back to the house he was waiting outside for me. His hair shining in the sunlight and the shade casting a dark glow over his face making his freckles seem almost invisible.

He looked up and jumped from where he was sitting and looked at me in worry “are you ok? You weren’t there when I woke up and your mother said you wanted to clear your head…”

I sighed and looked back towards the house before taking his hand and leading him to the heavy peach trees in the back and sat him down before taking a step back and turning away.

“Last night bothered me and it bothers me even more because I’m not sure why. I haven’t really been with anyone since you…I’ve done things but you were my first and my last and I guess I’m just not used to the roughness. I mean before you were always gentle and we never got to explore the things we liked and last night I saw a side of you I didn’t know existed and I guess I’m upset because that’s something else I didn’t know about you.” I turned back around and lifted my hands up before dropping them in desperation “there’s still so much I don’t know about you Jensen. I don’t know your kinks, I don’t know what you like, I don’t know what you’re doing here, I don’t know whether or not your still love your ex-wife, I don’t know about your job, and I don’t know if your going to stay here. I’m in college Jensen I’ll graduate soon and I want to start a life… do you even want that? Are you still scared of what your parents think? Hell, what are you even doing here? Are you going to stay here? There’s so much that’s unanswered and I can’t take it anymore! Maybe last night has nothing to do with how I feel maybe I’m just worried about you.”

Jensen blinked his green eyes turning and clouding over before he heaved a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair “I’m sorry Jared. I didn’t realize all this was going through your mind. Your right last night was…we should have talked about it first and I guess I assumed you had been with others since me. We have a lot of rediscovering to do and its going to take some time and were going to get irritated with one another as we did before but we know what were getting into now. I don’t know where will go from here, I don’t know what’s in store for us or where I’m going but I know I love you Jared. But my work is back home. I do have a job I have to go back to eventually…I took a couple months off because I have a lot of vacation time but I need to go back I can’t run away and abandon my responsibilities. I was hoping you would go with me maybe transfer schools?”

I rubbed my temples and let out a small scoff and smiled mockingly “so you assumed everything then? You saw what you wanted and decided that was the route we both would take? What about what I want? It didn’t matter 3 years ago so I guess it doesn’t matter now. Damnit Jensen, I have a life, I have school a school I love by the way! I don’t want to leave France Jensen I love it here this is my home, its all I’ve ever known and you asking me to leave it isn’t fair. Why can’t you come here? There would be plenty work for you to do you’re a doctor Jensen your needed everywhere. And why the hell didn’t you tell me all this before? Your always hiding things. Your wife, your life, your parents I’m so sick of it. I deserve the truth Jensen I deserve more than that! I’m not a kid anymore I’m an adult so stop treating me like a child.”

Jensen gulped and looked down, his throat bobbing uneasily and he sighed as he stood up and cast a look at me “your right… its your life you should decide how to live it.”   
He smiled weakly as he passed by the peach trees and into the house leaving me outside alone.


End file.
